Presente de Grego 1
by Dricka P
Summary: Após receber um presente de seu amado, Camus descobre ser alérgico a chocolate. E agora, o que vai acontecer? YAOI Camus&Milo.[COMPLETA]
1. Default Chapter

**Presente de Grego**

Era mais um aniversário de namoro de Milo e Camus. O francês se incumbira de preparar um jantar romântico, num nível ainda mais alto do que a sua nacionalidade exigia, afinal, era perfeccionista e _nada_ poderia sair errado. Não era uma noite qualquer e sim o dia que comemoravam o terceiro ano de namoro. Saber que tinha o escorpiano só para si era uma vitória muito especial e o melhor era que, durante todo esse enorme tempo de romance, o grego, que segundo Camus, era o mais desejado, infiel e irresponsável cavaleiro de ouro nunca tinha traído seu amor, sua confiança, era algo que o orgulhava muito e fazia com que aquela data fosse ainda mais importante.

Selecionou entre seus CDs as músicas mais românticas. Algumas eram francesas, outras inglesas e tinha até 1 em grego, em homenagem ao seu amado. Preparou a mesa e os pratos com toda a delicadeza e o requinte que possuía. Pegou um vidro de perfume e aromatizou o ambiente de uma forma tão delicada que mal dava para sentir... Apenas um casal apaixonado ou um olfato muito afiado poderiam notar o perfume doce e suave ao mesmo tempo. Diminuiu a luminosidade do ambiente para fazer um jantar à luz de velas com dois candelabros antigos, que dava um toque ainda mais fino à decoração.

Já não poderia fazer mais nada... limitou-se a olhar o relógio e andar em círculos pela casa. Num ritmo frenético e nervoso, ajeitou as flores do arranjo. Eram todas muito alegres e coloridas, do jeito que o grego gostava e por isso estavam servindo como enfeite de centro na mesa onde jantariam. Milo sempre se atrasava... Isso era irritante ao modo de ser do francês, sempre muito organizado e responsável, mas o sorriso que o namorado exibia, o derretia de tal forma que era sempre impossível brigar com ele. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, deu mais uma ajeitada em seus cabelos e voltou à sala. Camus nunca foi vaidoso, mas aquela espera era tão angustiante que o deixava inseguro sobre tudo, tanto que demorou até ouvir a campainha de sua casa tocando. Ficou irritado no começo, pois não queria que essa noite fosse interrompida, mas conforme caminhava, usava seu sangue frio para acalmar-se e pôde perceber alegremente, o cosmo de sua visita.

"Oi, eu sei que me atrasei... Desculpe-me!"

Sim, era Milo! Devido à época de verão, o grego trajava uma túnica num tom creme com um cinto e uma sandália em tons caramelos. Estava muito lindo! Era discreto, mas ao mesmo tempo muito sensual e os cabelos azuis estavam presos com uma tira de couro marrom, valorizando ainda mais seu belo rosto e deixando o penteado e a face ainda mais delicados. Na mão direita, carregava uma espécie de arranjo num vaso. Haviam, pelo menos, 10 espécies diferentes de orquídeas em tons que se misturavam, mas na maioria, destacavam-se: o champanhe, o branco, o rosa, o salmão e outros que variavam entre esses ou então alguns detalhes mais avermelhados, que davam um charme especial ao arranjo, sem deixa-lo extravagante. Era muito simples, discreto e sofisticado, como o francês. A outra mão segurava um embrulho em forma de um paralelepípedo retangular, com um caprichado papel de presente em volta e um laço dando um destaque especial e romântico ao embrulho. Camus ficou ali, parado, hipnotizado pela imagem do ou outro. Era realmente divino!

Milo sorriu ao perceber que o francês estava quase babando à sua frente. Foi um sorriso alegre e encantador. Numa tentativa de despertar o amante, deu um selinho nele, antes mesmo de receber o convite para entrar. Inicialmente, Camus assustou-se um pouco, mas logo despertou de seu transe.

"Tudo bem! Você está muito bonito, entre..."

Milo sorriu ainda mais e deixou o francês mais desconcertado. Se ele já era bonito ao natural, assim produzido, não tinha como definir! Deu uma olhada no francês e admirou-se de ver o sempre discreto Camus todo produzido e com uma bela maquiagem, embora fosse inútil, pois o rosto dele era perfeito. Apesar do calor infernal, Camus trajava uma camisa branca com detalhes em cinza claro. Era muito sofisticada e apenas os dois primeiros botões pareciam ter sido esquecidos abertos, dando um toque sensual. A calça preta era social, assim como os sapatos finos que usava. O caimento era perfeito e, apesar dos cabelos soltos, a imagem era uma das mais inebriantes que Milo já havia visto. Acariciou os cabelos lisos antes de dizer:

"Você está parecendo um príncipe..."

"Ah que isso! Eu estou vestido como sempre..."

"Não, não está! Você está mais lindo que o de costume. Ah sim, trouxe para você, mas me prometa que só vai abrir o presente depois do jantar."

Camus corou ao ouvir a proposta. Sabia que aquela mente pervertida às vezes vinha com umas idéias meio absurdas e já se preparava para alguma fantasia sexual do outro. Era estranho como o escorpiano tinha tantas idéias interessantes e diferentes. Como o francês se enjoava muito fácil da rotina, adorava aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia um pouco depressivo por nunca retribuir da mesma forma. Sabia que não era muito criativo e por isso admirava tanto o grego.

"Eu prometo! Que lindo arranjo... tão delicado!" – disse num sorriso discreto, hipnotizado pelas flores, enquanto pegava o embrulho.

"Fui eu quem fez... Onde eu coloco?"

"Pode deixar na mesa de vidro."

Enquanto Milo colocava o arranjo na pequena mesa de vidro que ficava ao centro da sala, Camus procurava um lugar onde colocar seu presente. Preferiu deixar numa estante pela qual teria que passar se quisesse ir ao quarto.

"Nossa Camus! Que perfume delicioso... e a música... Perfeito!"

"Você gostou mesmo?" – dizia com um leve tom de insegurança.

"E quem não poderia gostar?"

Nesse momento, Milo abraçou Camus por trás, pela cintura e deu um beijo delicado no pescoço do francês, que se arrepiou com toque íntimo. O francês respirou fundo e se livrou delicadamente da carícia, convidando:

"Vamos jantar?"

Milo só assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu até a mesa que o francês preparara para a ocasião. Ficaram lá, trocando juras de amor, inebriados pelo efeito do vinho, do perfume e da música que tornavam o sentimento de amor mais puro e belo. Quando ficou impossível resistir ao charme do parceiro, ambos se levantaram e foram ao quarto, mas no meio do caminho Milo pegou o embrulho que trouxera.

"Agora vou te mostrar o meu verdadeiro presente..."

Camus o olhou de forma carinhosa e curiosa. Foi conduzido por Milo para sentar-se na cama e ficou o observando. Com tanto tempo de intimidade, eles já sabiam todos os segredos um do outro e o grego abriu uma das gavetas do armário do francês, retirando um lenço escuro.

De forma felina, o escorpiano aproximou-se e vendou o parceiro, que permanecera sentado na cama. Camus sorriu nervosamente, pois não sabia do que seu amante era capaz... Confiando em seus instintos e no amor do grego, deitou-se na cama antes mesmo que o outro lhe pedisse. Ouviu quando o embrulho que ele trouxera fora rasgado e depois ouviu mais barulho de papel e plástico sendo amassados ou manipulados pelo amado.

"Abra a boca..." – pediu o grego.

Camus nem questionou a ordem e obedeceu. A voz de Milo era quase imperial, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. Sentiu um sabor doce e a presença de uma espécie de cubo em sua boca, mas não conseguia distinguir o que era, pois nunca havia provado nada parecido. Mesmo assim, aprovou o sabor e ingeriu o estranho alimento. Comentou, demonstrando excitação:

"Que delícia! Nunca provei nada igual... O que é?"

"Chocolates suíços. Encomendei especialmente para você... para essa noite!"

"Mas Milo, você sabe que eu não como chocolate!" – já se sentava e tirava a venda.

"Eu sei, por isso eu fiz isso... queria que você provasse! Afinal, eu nunca entendi essa sua birra por chocolate..."

"Não é birra! É que tanto a minha mãe quanto o meu mestre sempre me proibiam e falavam todos os malefícios. Segundo eu soube, chocolate em exagero gera enxaqueca, engorda, dá espinhas e pode dar problemas no estômago..."

"Aí tá o ponto-chave... o _excesso_! Tudo que é em excesso é ruim. Além do mais, segundo as novas pesquisas, esse tabu já está sendo quebrado. Para começar, ele provoca a fabricação de endorfinas no cérebro, as quais atuam como analgésicos naturais e por isso não tem como gerar enxaquecas. Também estimula o apetite sem provocar ganho de peso... Ah sim! O açúcar contido no chocolate possui o poder de aliviar o estresse, agindo como calmante natural... Ou você acha que esse meu constante bom-humor vem da onde?"

"Mas..."

"Ainda não terminei! O chocolate nada tem a ver com o aparecimento da acne, diminui o risco de doenças do coração e câncer, além de aumentar em pelo menos 1 ano a expectativa de vida de quem come. Sem falar que é uma delícia, como você acabou de comprovar..."

"Sei não..."

"Olha pra mim, Camus, você sabe que eu sou chocólatra. Se fizesse realmente mal, acha que eu já não teria sofrido com os males desse meu vício?"

Camus o encara com os olhos e dá um longo suspiro. Aquele era realmente um bom argumento... Milo nunca foi de ter espinhas, mesmo durante a adolescência e raramente tinha problemas de enxaqueca ou estomacais. Para completar, ainda tinha um corpo escultural... Sim, ele estava certo! O doce não poderia ser assim tão prejudicial. Com um sorriso, declarou:

"Sim, você tem razão, mon amour..."

Milo o beijou de forma romântica, enquanto alcançava um outro bombom com as mãos e fazia questão de colocá-lo na boca do amante, que retribuía com o mesmo movimento. Não se sabe se fora os efeitos afrodisíacos do doce que alguns juram possuir ou se foi o clima, mas logo estavam com pensamentos só em sua relação... em seu romance, que a cada minuto ficava mais quente e tórrido.

* * *

Um grito estridente acordava uma boa parte do Santuário. Algo estava errado e essa voz era de Camus. Milo, que sempre fora de acordar tarde, levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e pegou um bombom na caixa, que tinha bem menos da metade dos 500 gramas iniciais. Correu ao banheiro e assustou-se com a imagem.

Camus estava com o shorts do pijama, encostado na parede, sentado no chão completamente encolhido e chorava muito... Os longos cabelos soltos encobriam as costas e os braços do francês, impossibilitando que Milo percebesse algo errado. Só então ele observou o quanto o amante se coçava e que haviam algumas feridas estranhas nas pernas dele. Aproximou-se com cuidado e perguntou:

"Camus, o que aconteceu?"

"Não olhe pra mim! To parecendo um monstro..."

"Confie em mim, meu anjo!"

Milo estava quase chorando junto, mas não queria forçar o amado a revelar nada. Ajoelhou-se perante ele e ficou acariciando os cabelos que tanto amava. Sem esperar retorno, decidiu abraçar o aquariano demonstrando seu verdadeiro afeto e horrorizou-se ao sentir a pele perfeita do outro coberta de uma grossa camada de algo áspero e com alguns pontos de sangramento. Com uma das mãos, prendeu o cabelo para poder observar melhor o que estava acontecendo e com um grande susto e preocupação, notou a imensa crosta de erupções cutâneas na pela do parceiro. Com mais atenção, pôde perceber pontos onde haviam manchas avermelhadas e elevadas com o centro mais claro. Em alguns pontos apareciam isoladas e, em outros, em grupos disformes. Para piorar, haviam muitos pontos de vermelhidão na pele do outro.

"Camus..."

"Milo, o que está acontecendo comigo?" – Ainda não tinha coragem de mostrar o rosto.

"Eu não sei... Nunca vi nada parecido! Como se sente?"

"Coça muito! E, em alguns lugares sinto como se levasse constantes ferroadas ou ardência... Tem feridas em todo o meu corpo... até no rosto..."

"Calma, Camus! Eu te levo ao médico."

"Eu não quero que ninguém, me veja assim!"

Camus criara coragem e, pela primeira vez, elevava seu rosto buscando as orbes azuis do grego. Milo sentiu uma forte angústia apertar seu coração ao ver o belo rosto do seu francês coberto de feridas, acne... O pior é que muitos pontos eram amarelados pelo pus e ainda haviam os lugares que não paravam de sangrar, certamente devido ao fato do francês ter se coçado durante a noite. Era uma visão deprimente e chocante...

"V-você... consegue... se levantar? – Milo perguntava, gaguejando.

Camus confirmou positivamente com a cabeça e se levantou, mostrando o estado lastimável de seu corpo. Milo tentava não demonstrar horror, asco ou qualquer sentimento negativo e o conduziu à cama silenciosamente. O francês sentou perto de onde deixara a caixa de bombons e começou a comer, de forma nervosa. Se eles fossem tão bons assim, o ajudariam a se acalmar...

Infelizmente, a coceira não cessava e as compridas unhas só serviam para agravar ainda mais a situação do aquariano. Milo não agüentou aquela tortura e segurou os dois pulsos do amado, com toda a sua força e carinho.

"Não faça mais isso! Vai piorar..."

"Coça muito... Já tentei parar, mas não consigo..."

"Sem discussão! Vamos ao médico... Não agüento mais vê-lo assim!"

Ainda cabisbaixo, o francês concordava com a cabeça. Ele nunca gostou de ir a médicos, mas essa situação estava desagradando até a ele, que se assustava com a própria aparência e as sensações estranhas que estava experimentando. Milo fez com que o outro vestisse roupas escuras para disfarçar os sintomas, pois sabia que Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estavam dormindo em Peixes e podiam ter acordado com o barulho. Quando iam sair, escutaram a campainha.

"Por favor, atenda a porta, mas não deixe ninguém me ver assim..."

"Tudo bem, não se desespere. Prometa que não vai meter as unhas nas lesões enquanto eu estiver lá..."

"Farei o impossível!"

Não demora muito para Milo voltar e ver Camus novamente se coçando. Pela angústia e expressão dele, o escorpiano sabia que o outro tentava usar todo o seu sangue frio para se controlar, mas parecia que os movimentos das mãos eram involuntários ao francês. Decidiu não brigar com ele... Não hoje!

"Eram só o Afrodite e o Máscara. Estavam em Peixes quando ouviram o seu grito e sentiram a alteração do seu cosmo... Eu os dispensei aproveitando-me da criatividade do nosso pisciano. Falei que havia sido uma brincadeira nossa, na qual eu havia me excedido um pouco... Nem fizeram muitas perguntas depois..."

"Obrigado por tudo, mas e agora? Se eles estão em Peixes, irão ver-me de qualquer jeito..."

"Não se preocupe. Eles disseram que estavam descendo a Câncer e pedi que, se alguém perguntasse, era para dizer que estava tudo bem, mas que preservassem a discrição e o Máscara jurou que controlaria o namorado."

Camus solta um sorriso triste e se põe em pé, tentando a todo custo, esquecer a coceira. O que mais irritava o francês era a parte onde poderia sentir o toque de seu cabelo. Nunca imaginou o quanto ele poderia ser incômodo, mas isso foi resolvido com um coque firme, ajeitado por Milo. Ambos se viram obrigados a trajar suas armaduras e seguiram à enfermaria do Santuário.

* * *

"Pode relaxar senhor Camus. Este seu quadro é uma forte crise alérgica..." 

"Mas como..." – perguntava o aquariano, incrédulo.

De todos no Santuário, por que justo ele tinha que passar por isso? Sempre fora tão forte, responsável... Não tinha vícios, maus hábitos alimentares, nada que pudesse causar algum tipo de dano à sua saúde.

"Bom, pode parecer estranho o que eu vou falar, mas a alergia é um sintoma e uma resposta do organismo e não uma enfermidade em si. Portanto, você não precisará interromper as suas atividades."

"Tem cura?" – pergunta o escorpiano.

"Em alguns casos... Diga-me, você suspeita de algo?"

"Não lembro de ter usado nada diferente..." – o aquariano confessa decepcionado.

"Hum... quanto à alimentação, ouve alguma mudança?"

"Também não."

"Espere! Poderia ter algo a ver com chocolate?" – Milo perguntava num estalo.

"Sim, é uma possibilidade, mas serei sincero: existem várias substâncias químicas no chocolate e, por incrível que pareça, o tipo de alergia mais comum é ao leite. Porém os responsáveis pelos sintomas podem ser o corante ou outra substância química e, apesar de ser mais raro, o cacau ou as nozes também seriam os alérgenos agressores."

"Duvido que seja a leite... Camus sempre foi um bezerro e nunca teve problemas de pele."

"Duas afirmações importantes: nos adultos, a alergia alimentar pode surgir depois de um tratamento prolongado por antibióticos e, infelizmente, o estresse pode agravar o quadro alérgico."

"Eu não suporto tomar remédio e evito ao máximo!" – o francês declara um pouco irritado.

"Ótimo, menos pior... agora o mais importante é fazer o exame que detectará os alérgenos agressores. Uma vez identificados, a eliminação desses alimentos da dieta deve solucionar o problema."

"Em quantos dias fica pronto o exame?" – Camus pergunta.

"Dias? É instantâneo..." – o médico sorri – "Há uma técnica onde é possível identificar o alérgeno em segundos!" – Ele esclarece de forma confiante.

Realmente, o exame fora muito rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo, preocupante. Chamando os dois à sua sala, anunciou:

"Camus é alérgico a cacau e, no caso dele, não tem cura. Passarei alguns medicamentos naturais e químicos que ajudarão a eliminar os sintomas. Devo alertar que, sempre que consumir algo derivado do cacau, os sintomas voltarão a aparecer... recomendo que ele passe a usar um identificador de alerta, ou melhor, uma plaquinha de aviso."

"Você está insinuando que devo pregar na minha pele uma placa gravada: 'Cuidado! Alérgico a cacau', ou tatuar isso em todas as línguas que conhecer?"

"Acalme-se senhor Camus! Pode passar a usar algum tipo de pulseira ou gravar em algum tipo de pingente..."

A verdade, era que os médicos e enfermeiros, conheciam a verdadeira força dos cavaleiros de ouro e os tratavam com grande respeito e admiração. Alguns tinham um pouco de medo, mas mesmo assim davam sempre o melhor de si na hora de praticar sua profissão. Por isso era comum ouvir até mesmo os mais velhos chamando os 12 cavaleiros da ordem mais elevada de senhor, tratando-os como se fossem seus patrões.

"Ah sim! Aí meus adversários saberão meu ponto fraco..."

"Controle-se! Se não quiser usar, tudo bem, mas é para sua saúde." – Já havia perdido toda a calma e razão com o cavaleiro à sua frente.

"Doutor, poderia me dizer se o Camus vai demorar a parar de sentir coceiras?" – Milo tentava evitar uma briga mais séria ali.

"Bom, para aliviar os sintomas, basta passar esse gel cicatrizante e loções calmantes como mentol, cânfora e extrato ativador de Aloe Vera. Recomendo o uso de chá de ervas calmantes, complementos de multiminerais e levedo de cerveja."

"Tudo isso? Não sei se vou gravar..." – reclama Escorpião.

"Estou incluindo na receita, junto com todos os outros medicamentos e algumas instruções básicas."

"Obrigado por tudo, doutor, cuidarei bem do nosso paciente..."

"De nada e... melhoras, _senhor _Camus."

O francês encara o médico com um olhar frio e nada responde. Levanta-se da cadeira e, assim que o médico termina de entregar a receita, saem do consultório. Camus volta rapidamente para sua casa e Milo dirige-se ao centro de Atenas para comprar os medicamentos. Para infelicidade do francês, Afrodite já estava em Peixes.

"Camus? Você está péssimo..."

"Não enche!" – Sai bufando de raiva.

* * *

Ta, era pra ser one-shot, mas acho que terá pelo menos mais um capítulo. Bom, preciso saber qual é a expectativa de vocês pra esse fic, por isso mandem reviews. Quanto maior for o número, mais rápida será a atualização...

Então, até a próxima, beijos!


	2. Presente de grego, parte 2

Milo finalmente aparece na casa de Aquário carregando duas sacolas com medicamentos. Havia uma pequena reunião dourada na frente da porta. O escorpiano se assusta um pouco com tanta agitação e tenta em vão esconder os remédios atrás de si.

"Milo, você vai ter que explicar essa história do Camus estar parecendo um ouriço." – exigia Aioria.

"Como assim?" – O escorpiano fazia de desentendido.

"O Afrodite o viu essa manhã, quando ele passou por Peixes..." – explicava Máscara da Morte.

"É, e você me disse que havia sido uma brincadeira exagerada sua... O que está acontecendo?" – Afrodite perguntava.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês teriam que saber mesmo... Descobrimos da pior forma possível que Camus é alérgico a cacau. Nem ele sabia..."

"O quê? Isso é horrível!" – exclamava Afrodite.

"Sim... Bom, se me dão licença, eu preciso entrar. Trouxe os medicamentos que o médico prescreveu."

Todos fazem um aceno positivo com a cabeça, dando passagem ao escorpiano. Eles continuam ali, discutindo sobre o que acabaram de descobrir. Aquela informação era muito séria e precisava de todo cuidado, por isso decidiram convocar todos os outros, avisando o grave problema de saúde do aquariano.

* * *

"Camus, trouxe tudo o que o médico indicou..." 

Milo entrou discretamente e percebeu que, ao contrário do que esperava, o francês estava deitado na cama, com as janelas arregaladas e a pele em carne viva. O pior é que a caixa de bombons estava vazia e isso significava que, naquele pouco tempo que se distanciara, o outro tinha se entupido da única coisa que poderia agravar ainda mais seu problema. Com um olhar triste, o aquariano falou:

"Viu o que você fez comigo? Por sua causa não consigo mais parar de comer essa porcaria e olha o estado que fiquei..."

"Eu não sabia... nem você sabia!"

"Droga, Milo! Deveria ter desconfiado... certamente a minha mãe e o meu mestre sabiam, por isso não deixavam eu comer chocolate..."

"Meu anjo, me desculpe! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, não cometeria o mesmo erro. Ou você acha que estou me divertindo ao vê-lo assim?"

"Quem gostaria de uma aberração como essa ao seu lado, na cama? Estou parecendo um cão sarnento, sangrando de tanto se coçar e com a pele cheia de feridas."

"Deixe de besteiras! Eu cuidarei de você e logo isso tudo terá parecido apenas um terrível pesadelo..."

"O Afrodite me viu quando voltei da enfermaria e sei que já espalhou por aí, pois senti, ou melhor, estou sentindo a presença de alguns cavaleiros na entrada da minha casa... Logo virarei a atração turística do santuário."

"Eu não deixarei que ninguém o machuque, nem física e nem psicologicamente. Eu prometo!"

"Milo..."

"Por favor, deixe-me limpar suas feridas e cuidar de você!"

Camus assente com a cabeça, mas antes que o escorpiano pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, fecha as janelas e a porta, ligando o ar-condicionado na temperatura mais baixa que poderia. Sabia que o calor só estimula a hemorragia e certamente iria piorar a coceira. Enquanto a temperatura do quarto diminuía, preparou uma infusão de ervas especiais e colocou mais alguns medicamentos que havia comprado. Esperou o líquido ficar morno e, com um pano macio, passou nas costas do francês, que estava sentado na cama, tomando um chá de ervas calmantes e um coquetel de mais de 10 comprimidos ou medicamentos líquidos.

Assim que Milo terminou de limpar o corpo de seu amante com a infusão, acendeu a lâmpada fosforescente do quarto, fechou as cortinas de blackout para escurecer o ambiente, deitou-o na cama e começou a espalhar o gel cicatrizante com toda a sua delicadeza, fazendo um movimento de massagem, para que o composto entranhasse na pele do francês e logo pudesse fazer o efeito desejado, livrando-o daquela tortura. Ao diminuir a luminosidade do ambiente, tentava estimular o parceiro ao sono, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca dormia durante o dia.

Camus, por sua vez, mal começara a sentir o toque do amante, já havia adormecido. Por mais que houvesse tentado lutar contra si mesmo, não conseguiu resistir ao sono provocado por todos os remédios que consumira, ao cheiro relaxante de alguns compostos naturais... à fraca luminosidade do ambiente. Felizmente o frio do ar-condicionado havia ajudado a minimizar ainda mais os sintomas da alergia.

Ao terminar seus cuidados, Milo cobriu o francês com um lençol macio e um edredom antialérgico, ajeitou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e apagou a luz, deixando apenas um fraco abajur aceso, possibilitando que ele pudesse perceber qualquer movimento do parceiro. Ficou tão concentrado nos seus cuidados que não sentia frio ou incômodo, mesmo estando sentado na desconfortável cadeira que deixara ali.

* * *

"Boa tarde a todos. Essa reunião foi convocada por um motivo sério. No início da manhã, eu senti o cosmo do Camus se elevar, junto com a altura do seu grito e agora sinto que a presença dele esteja muito fraca. Fui informado por alguns soldados que o cavaleiro de Aquário estaria entre a vida e a morte devido a uma doença gravíssima. Também sinto a presença do Milo um pouco fraca, certamente devido à tristeza... Como mestre do Santuário, sinto-me no dever de conhecer todos os detalhes verdadeiros desses boatos e por isso gostaria de saber se alguém tem alguma informação a respeito." – diz Shion, em pé. 

Depois da traição de Ares, foi estabelecido que o rosto do Grande Mestre sempre deveria ser conhecido por todos. Por isso, desde que Shion reassumira, tinha que usar o tradicional traje que o cargo pedia, mas estava proibido de esconder o rosto.

Na reunião em questão estavam os 10 cavaleiros de ouro oficiais e Kanon, que havia deixado o cargo ao irmão por iniciativa própria. Todos debatiam sobre a saúde do Cavaleiro de Aquário. Depois do comentário de Shion, Aioria resolveu avisar:

"Camus não tem nenhuma doença grave. Pelo que o próprio Milo contou, Aquário só teve uma grave crise alérgica, causada pelo consumo de cacau."

"Eu não sabia que Camus tinha esse problema..." – Saga anuncia, surpreso.

"Parece que nem ele." – declara Máscara da Morte.

"Como assim?" – Shura estranha.

"Vocês conhecem como é o pervertido do Milo... Certamente ele foi inventar uma das suas fantasias sexuais e acabou fazendo o francês comer chocolate ou algo do estilo. Certamente só perceberam a tragédia hoje de manhã, quando o Camus acordou cheio de feridas e deu aquele berro." – Afrodite explicava.

"Falando desse jeito até parece que você conhece muito bem o Milo..." – Máscara da Morte falava em tom de bronca.

"Devo confessar que já brinquei com ele, mas me arrependi amargamente, pois só você me faz plenamente feliz, Masquinha..." – Afrodite declara abraçando o italiano.

"Sei..." – Máscara da Morte finge que não acredita.

"Hm-hm! Acho que não estamos aqui para esse tipo de coisa, não é mesmo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte?" – Shion anuncia em tom de bronca.

O casal se separa e logo os cavaleiros dourados voltam ao tema principal. Todos estavam dispostos a ajudar Camus a superar esse problema e começaram a trocar experiências e impressões. Alguns se mostravam preocupados pelo fato desse poder ser um ponto fraco muito importante durante uma guerra, mas outros acreditavam que não teria problema, pois o francês não seria burro o suficiente para consumir algo derivado do cacau. Obviamente, ainda tinham os que ficavam em cima do muro, sem defender o atacar o aquariano. Foi uma longa reunião.

* * *

Camus havia acordado e estava se sentindo melhor. Quase nem sentia mais coceira e ficou ainda mais confortável com a baixa temperatura de seu quarto. Com preguiça de levantar, acendeu a lâmpada apertando no interruptor que havia ao lado da cama ainda deitado e esperou até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade. Ao sentar-se viu a imagem de Milo dormindo na cadeira e foi até ele. 

Com medo de acordar o grego, temia toca-lo, mesmo porque ainda se achava sujo e doente. Só interferiu ao perceber a expressão de sofrimento na face do escorpiano. Pegou a mão dele e sentiu que estava gelada, assim como todo o corpo. Só agora se lembrava que Milo não era muito fã do frio e por isso sempre sofria muito nas geladas noites de inverno na Grécia. Rapidamente colocou um cobertor grosso sobre ele e trocou a roupa de cama, mas quando foi deitar o parceiro, ele acordou, preocupado.

"Camus, meu anjo, já levantou? Que horas são?"

"Não importa o horário! Obrigado, moun amour, estou me sentindo muito melhor... Como você está?"

"Estou bem, não se preocupe. Mas acho que não sirvo pra trabalhar em frigorífico..."

"Vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou com fome..."

"Desde que não tenha cacau..."

"Mon dieu! Criei um monstro... Agora você vai ficar me tratando como criança?" – tinha um tom de indignação.

"Não acredito... Camus fazendo piada? Acho que os sintomas dessa alergia são piores que o previsto!"

Os dois se olharam e riram. Milo finalmente tentou se levantar da cadeira, mas devido ao frio intenso e ao fato de ter dormido de mal jeito, reclamou:

"Droga! Estou travado... Além de ter dormido de forma desconfortável, estou quase congelando sob essa temperatura."

"Eu notei que estava um pouco pálido mesmo... Porque não se cobriu? Poderia até pegar uma das minhas roupas especiais que uso quando vou à Sibéria."

"Na verdade, acho que estava tão preocupado com você que esqueci de mim... Não senti frio em nenhum momento que estive acordado."

"Entendo... Eu troquei as roupas de cama. Acho melhor você ficar deitado um pouco até melhorar. Desligarei o ar também..."

"Não! Prefiro me entupir de cobertor a fazer você passar calor. Deu pra perceber o quanto o frio lhe fez bem..."

"Eu sei que quando você cisma com algo é pior que mula empacada, por isso não vou discutir." – Diz enquanto o ajuda a ir à cama e deitar-se.

Milo aproveita o momento para ficar observando Camus. Era estranho, mas já estava se acostumando com a nova imagem do parceiro... encarava como se ele houvesse sido ferido. Assim que o francês abriu as cortinas, o grego pôde observar melhor o relógio de pulso e disse, nervoso:

"Droga! Já passou do horário de alguns medicamentos..."

"Acalme-se Milo! Não tem problema."

"Você enlouqueceu Camus? Se você não se dedicar ao tratamento, vai demorar até se recuperar e eu não quero vê-lo sofrendo..." – Milo fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Milo..." – O francês fala com ternura, acariciando o rosto do outro.

"Estive pensando e acho que você tem razão... Se eu não fosse tão inconseqüente ou irresponsável, você não estaria passando por isso. Minhas idéias malucas só serviram para machucar-lhe..."

"Não, esqueça isso! Eu tenho é que agradecer-lhe. Se não fosse por sua causa, não saberia desse meu problema e poderia ter descoberto tarde demais, quando não tivesse mais volta... Eu fui muito duro contigo, mas foi por causa do nervosismo, do medo... Você me perdoa mon amour?"

"Só se você me perdoar primeiro..."

Camus começa a rir de forma gostosa perante o escorpiano, que levanta a sobrancelha e o encara como se estivesse vendo algo inédito. O francês logo fala, ainda risonho:

"Estamos parecendo dois adolescentes que acabaram de ter a primeira briga besta..."

"É verdade! Camus, eu amo muito e farei o que for preciso para tê-lo eternamente ao meu lado."

"Mas sem essas espinhas e feridas, né?"

"Até que não ficou tão ruim..."

"Você vai..." – olha na mão e vê as unhas cortadas e lixadas. – "Como..."

"Eu cortei e lixei enquanto você dormia. Pelo menos agora não terá como você se arranhar durante uma noite de sono... Não me olhe com essa cara, você sabe que cresce depois..." – sentava encolhido na cama.

"Milo, você é maravilhoso! Je vous aime... muito!"

Camus o abraça, mas quando vai beijar, não consegue e se justifica:

"Desculpe, chère, mas eu ainda me sinto sujo... Não conseguiria beijá-lo assim."

"Eu te espero por quanto tempo for preciso, Camus. Mas me prometa que você também fará a sua parte."

"Seguirei o tratamento à risca até estar totalmente saudável novamente. Afinal, não posso mais viver sem você."

Milo sorri e manda um beijo a distância, formando 'eu te amo' com os lábios. Camus fica o observando e depois encara a paisagem externa. Pega a receita e os medicamentos e tenta organizar tudo. Através de um papel, ele marca os horários de cada um e já vai separando os que deveria tomar àquela hora. O grego fica admirando-no como se estivesse vendo um deus.

* * *

"Camus, eu soube do que lhe aconteceu e vim saber se precisa de algo..." 

"Mestre Shion?" – Camus se ajoelha ao ver a entrada do grande mestre.

"Fico feliz ao perceber que não seja nada grave, mas queria convidar-lhe para participar de uma reunião de amigos. Você não imagina o que os outros cavaleiros foram capazes de fazer numa tentativa de prestar-lhe solidariedade..."

"Como assim?" – Milo dizia, enquanto fazia reverência. Estava trajando um pesado agasalho.

"Milo? Por que está vestido assim se estamos longe do inverno?"

"Eu percebi que os sintomas da alergia eram menos rigorosos em ambientes frios, por isso climatizei o quarto do Camus..."

"Boa idéia. O que eu direi, não irá agradar-lhes, mas havia chegado ao meu ouvido, o boato de que o Camus estaria gravemente doente, entre a vida e a morte..." – Shion explica tudo o que aconteceu na reunião que tiveram naquela tarde.

Os três acabam rindo ou demonstrando indignação em algumas partes, mas sempre continuavam. Depois de uma longa conversa, Shion convence os dois a se juntar aos demais. Avisa que eles devem levar as armaduras dentro das urnas, pois ninguém estaria com a veste sagrada. Milo, através de uma molecagem, consegue levar a dele e a de Camus, deixando o francês encarregado somente da nécessaire com os remédios e a tabela de horários.

* * *

"Camus, fico feliz ao saber que você resolveu vir... Sabe, no Brasil, tem um alimento conhecido como cupulate. É um tipo de chocolate que, ao invés de ter cacau, tem cupuaçu, um fruto típico da Amazônia." – Aldebaran fala. 

"Verdade? Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar... Será que é tão gostoso como o chocolate com cacau?" – Milo declara.

"Eu nunca provei, só ouvi falar..." – Aldebaran comenta.

"Eu já ouvi falar na Floresta Amazônica e a imensa quantidade de fauna e flora... deve ser muito bonito. Gostaria de conhecer um dia. Quem sabe eu não experimento esse cupulate?" – Camus demonstra serenidade e bom-humor.

"Olha, não precisa ter vergonha disso. Eu também tenho problemas de alergia..." – Mu confessa.

Todos o encaram surpresos. Apesar de ter ficado constrangido ao se tornar o centro das atenções, o ariano revela:

"Não é tão violenta como a do Camus, mas tenho alergia a carne de porco."

"Você nunca me disse nada..." – Shaka reclama.

"É que nós adotamos uma dieta vegetariana e acho que acabei esquecendo." – Mu se justifica.

"Quanto a isso, posso confirmar, pois como mestre do Mu eu já passei alguns apuros por causa disso e só depois de umas 3 crises eu fui me tocar da alergia. Ele ficou com o peito, a parte superior das costas, o pescoço e o rosto cheio de feridas, mas levava uns 10 dias ou menos para não ter mais vestígio dos sintomas..." – Shion lembrava.

"Sabe, Camus, eu nunca falei a ninguém, mas na minha adolescência eu tinha muito problema de hormônios e acne, mas fazia tratamento especial para não ficar marcado... Até hoje se eu como coisas muito gordurosas fico com a pele cheia de feridas no dia seguinte." – Afrodite confessa, apoiando a sua mão no ombro dele.

Camus ficou surpreso, pois esperava por piadas, gozações, mas até Afrodite havia confessado ter problemas de pele... O pisciano ainda era um pouco narcisista, embora tenha melhorado muito desde o início de sua relação com Máscara da Morte e por isso era até chocante ouvir essas palavras vindas da boca dele.

Milo Abriu o seu largo sorriso e ficou dando apoio e levantando a moral do francês junto com os outros, que logo partiram para as gozações e brincadeiras, respeitando certos limites. O que era para ser uma reunião, tornou-se festa longa e por isso Camus era obrigado a tomar seus remédios entre uma conversa e outra. Houve até um momento onde ele e Milo tiveram que se ausentar para passar as loções calmantes no francês. Infelizmente Camus novamente não conseguiu resistir aos efeitos calmantes dos medicamentos e dormiu por ali mesmo, sendo depois levado por Milo até Aquário.

Foi Shion quem usou sua tele cinese para tele transportar as armaduras de Escorpião e Aquário até a 11ª casa. Os demais continuaram a festa até o sono, a monotonia ou um sentimento mais forte os chamar de volta às casas onde eram acostumados a pernoitar.

* * *

"Não falei que seria rápido?" 

"É... mas eu já não agüentava mais ficar na seca. Foram os 12 dias mais longos da minha vida."

"Ah Milo, não seja exagerado..."

"Exagerado eu? Pensa que eu não sei que você também está a um ponto de subir pelas paredes?"

"Então vamos acabar logo com o falatório e partir para a ação."

"Era tudo o que eu mais queria ouvir..."

Passados 12 dias ainda haviam alguns resquícios da alergia, mas nada que desanimasse o ânimo de Milo e Camus que ficaram durante todo esse tempo só se dedicando ao tratamento. Embora eles tenham tentado uma relação mais íntima, as crises de coceira do aquariano estragavam o clima e por isso preferiram esperar até poder ter uma relação inteira.

O esforço e o sacrifício foram recompensados, pois na opinião de ambos aquela teria sido a melhor relação de suas vidas. Na manhã seguinte, dividiram um café da manhã reforçado e, como não teriam nenhuma responsabilidade, voltaram a cama e novamente se amaram até serem completamente vencidos pelo cansaço.

Milo conseguiu convencer Camus a usar uma corrente com um pingente retangular com um escorpião em relevo, ambos de ouro. Junto ao escorpião, havia um coração desenhado com um pequeno diamante ao centro e, nas costas do objeto, tinha uma superfície lisa, gravada em grego, inglês e francês os dizeres: 'Alérgico a cacau'.

Camus adorou o presente delicado e por isso não foi preciso muito esforço do grego para convencê-lo a usar diariamente. Milo, decidiu parar de ingerir qualquer derivado do chocolate, pois temia que algum resíduo ficasse em sua saliva e prejudicasse o namorado. Eles chegaram a experimentar o cupuate, mas resolveram não adotar, principalmente pela dificuldade de importar e pelo sabor _diferente_...

Com o tempo, todos foram se acostumando com a alergia do francês de tal forma que encaravam como normal. Kanon, Shura, Aioria e Máscara da Morte às vezes chegavam a esquecer do problema, tanto que, numa festa de amigo secreto, o geminiano deu uma garrafa de licor de cacau ao francês, que não viu outra solução a não ser devolver o presente. Agora tomavam cuidado ao preparar um prato, principalmente doce, pois sabiam que, se tivesse cacau deveriam prevenir Camus.

Alguns acidentes acabaram acontecendo e fazendo com que o francês tivesse novas crises alérgicas, mas desta vez foram mais amenas pela pouca quantidade ingerida. Milo sempre cuidava do amado com toda a sua dedicação e, afirmava a todos que depois que abandonou o vício, suas relações eram mais quentes. Descobriu também que, todos os benefícios que ele pensava serem causados pelo chocolate, na verdade era graças a um único componente, que muitas vezes fica na faixa dos 20 por cento da composição do chocolate, justamente a substância proibida para Camus: o cacau.

FIM

* * *

Desde já gostaria de agradecer aos reviews q recebi e os q eu ainda receberei. Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Em especial, devo agradecer à Amy, Carola, Angel, Rafaela (q falou do cupulate) e Sinistra Negra, que comentaram.

Obrigada por tudo! Bjs, povo a gente se vê por aí.


End file.
